Demasiado bueno para ser verdad
by Rosse Tenoh Chiba
Summary: Nuestros sueños pueden ser tan vividos y tan reales que los confundimos con la realidad y cuándo la realidad nos alcanza el resultado puede ser sorprendente.


**Buenas tardes-noches mis bellas señoritas, acá yo nuevamente con este one-shot que está dedicado muy especialmente a mi querida hija de corazón Cat Bernal, como un regalo de cumpleaños. **

**Felicidades mi niña, aunque tu cumpleaños haya sido hace mucho escribí esto especialmente para ti, un beso y disfruta.**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNICO: DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER VERDAD**

Darien escuchó tocar el timbre y sonrió. Al fin había llegado. Era más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero al menos no lo había dejado plantado, así que fue a abrir la puerta y la rubia entró, enfadada.

—Lo odio, lo odio, ¡Lo odio!

—Vamos, cabeza de chorlito, tomar tutorías conmigo no es tan malo.

La muchacha volteó a verlo con reproche

—¿Crees que todo gira en torno a ti, Chiba?

Darien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues notó que además de enfado también había dolor en los bellos ojos celestes de la chica, por lo que, en seguida, se puso serio.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

Esta vez fue el turno de la muchacha de sorprenderse y un poco seria, respondió.

— ¿Cómo sabes de quién hablo o qué el me hizo algo? — preguntó, contrariada

— Porque Diamante es un idiota. Tarde o temprano te iba a hacer algo y creo que te lo advertí.

La rubia cerró los puños con fuerza ante esa gran verdad y aunque sabía que Darien no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, se fue sobre él. Lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza que los puños le dolían, pero aun así, Darien no se inmutó. Cuando la rubia se cansó de golpearlo, éste la abrazó y ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Darien la reconfortaba, acariciándole la espalda y la cabeza.

— Llora todo lo que quieras. Está bien hacerlo y te sentirás mejor cuando pares.

Las palabras del moreno habían sido simples, pero dichas de una manera especial y eso a Serena la reconfortó y pronto se fue tranquilizando, sin embargo, se sintió tan relajada que, aún de pie, se quedó dormida en los brazos de Darien.

.

.

.

Serena despertó en una superficie acolchonada e impregnada de un aroma que ella conocía muy bien y que en tiempos pasados la había hecho fantasear demasiado, pero eso solo lo sabía ella pues nunca le confió a nadie sus más secretas fantasías. Ahora, al sentir sus fosas nasales llenas de ese olor, esas fantasías volvieron con más fuerza que nunca y, queriendo alargar más el sueño tan vivido que tenía, se envolvió más en las cobijas e inhaló con profundidad. De repente, fue consciente de que eso no era un sueño y la realidad le cayó de golpe, recordando todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Se sintió avergonzada de cómo había tratado a su tutor y como éste no se había molestado en lo más mínimo. Se levantó de inmediato y al hacerlo, tropezó con el buró, ocasionando que callera un retrato. Prendió la luz de la lámpara para recogerlo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una fotografía de ella junto a Darien. Recordaba bien cuándo había sido tomada y cómo la habían obligado a posar junto a él. Hasta ese momento, creyó que él también había sido forzado para ello, sin embargo, parecía contento de estar junto a ella pues, aunque fuera muy poco visible, se podía notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Recordaba también que había querido quedarse con la foto, pero su padre le había dicho que no salió nítida y se había deshecho de ella. Era obvio que le había mentido, pero no se explicaba por qué.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y salió rumbo a la sala. Sería descortés atosigar a Darien con preguntas al respecto, sobre todo después de lo bien que se había portado con ella, así que decidió que lo haría en otra ocasión, cuando no estuviera tan conmocionada. Estaba segura de que tendría muchas oportunidades para aquello.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Darien hablaba por teléfono y aunque a ella no le gustaba ser chismosa, no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación

—Sí, Kenji, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien. Yo mismo la llevaré mañana a casa. Sí, quédate tranquilo. —De repente, Darien se quedó callado, para responder muy serio después —. No me gustan esas bromas Kenji, y lo sabes—de nuevo volvió a guardar silencio y después se despidió —. Esta bien, adiós.

Darien volteó a ver a Serena en ese momento y parecía indiferente.

— Así que despertaste.

La rubia solo asintió

— ¿A quién llevarás a casa, mañana?

Darien desvió la mirada antes de contestar

— A ti.

La rubia lo quedó viendo confundida y preguntó con inocencia.

— ¿Por qué habrías de llevarme temprano a casa?

El muchacho volvió a alternar su mirada entre la rubia y la pared.

—Tu papá quiere que pases la noche aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la rubia con fuerza desmedida y la cara desencajada —¿Mi papá se ha vuelto loco o qué le pasa? Es el colmo de los colmos. Siempre he presentido que quiere meterte conmigo por la fuerza, pero esta vez se ha pasado.

Darien se enfadó pues la rubia no dejaba de gritar así que para callarla, la tomó con brusquedad de la muñeca y la llevó hacía la terraza. Serena calló sus protestas en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que afuera no solo llovía sino que había una gran tormenta, y de inmediato se sintió estúpida. Su padre seguramente estaba preocupado de que algo le pasara si regresaba a casa, ahora.

— No creo que la tormenta cese, pero si estás tan ansiosa de alejarte de mí, ya mismo saco el auto y te llevo a casa.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por su actitud y porque al parecer había herido los sentimientos del muchacho.

—Darien, yo… lo siento.

Darien solo asintió, aceptando sus disculpas, pero la rubia no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada.

— La cena estará lista en unos minutos.

Fue lo último que Serena le escuchó decir antes de que desapareciera por la puerta de la cocina. Hizo el ademán de seguirlo, pero se arrepintió así que se quedó en la sala, esperando que anunciara la hora de cenar. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues, al poco rato, Darien la llamó y ella fue a su encuentro.

La cena fue silenciosa, pues Serena aún seguía apenada por lo infantil que se había comportado. Por otro lado, Darien se sentía dolido pues confundió su silencio con incomodidad y pocos deseos de estar con él. Terminó rápido su cena y de inmediato se puso de pie, lo que hizo sentir a la rubia, peor.

— _Parece que Darien no está muy contento de que yo esté aquí_— pensó y de inmediato se sintió desilusionada. Terminó su cena, sola y se quedó un rato en la cocina pensando en algo que pudiera hacer para que Darien no estuviera tan molesto, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Darien volvió más tarde, con el semblante preocupado

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó y la rubia simplemente asintió. Él pareció ponerse de malas, nuevamente.

— Bien, es hora de dormir—le dijo con dureza y eso fue suficiente para sacar a la rubia de su trance.

—¿Dormir? ¿Dónde dormiré? —preguntó la rubia, asustada

—En mi cama, es obvio

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó la rubia, más alterada de lo que quería sonar.

—Yo dormiré en la sala, así que no armes una novela— advirtió Darien con molestia. La rubia agachó la cabeza y asintió.

.

.

.

Cómodamente en la cama, sintió remordimiento de que Darien pasara la noche en un incómodo sofá, estando en su propia casa, por lo que se armó de valor y fue a buscarlo. Él parecía estar profundamente dormido así que ya no sintió tanta pena por él e iba a regresar a dormir, cuando un trueno se escuchó y ella gritó a todo pulmón, ocasionando que el moreno se despertara, alarmado.

La habitación se iluminó tenuemente por la luz de una lámpara y Darien buscó con la mirada a la rubia, encontrándola arrinconada en una esquina de la sala. De inmediato, fue hasta donde estaba, sin preocuparse siquiera de que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Se inclinó hacía ella y le preguntó si estaba bien, pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera contestar, se escuchó nuevamente el ensordecedor ruido de otro trueno y ella, por inercia, saltó a los brazos de su acompañante.

No hubo que preguntar más. Darien entendió perfectamente la situación y la atrajo tiernamente hacía su pecho y le dijo, cálidamente.

—Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo.

La rubia no se explicó por qué, pero de repente se sintió segura. Asintió en respuesta y se pegó más a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

El muchacho la llevó hasta la habitación y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Iba a deshacer el abrazo, pero ella se aferró más a él. Entendiendo que aún tenía miedo, decidió recostarse con ella hasta que se durmiera, pero parecía que la rubia no lo haría nunca pues comenzó a platicarle cosas de su vida que nunca antes le había contado a nadie. Él se sintió a gusto con la charla hasta que ella calló de repente y le soltó una pregunta que lo descolocó.

— ¿Crees que ser virgen es malo?

En el momento no supo que responder, pero al ver que la chica seguía esperando la respuesta, contestó.

— Claro que no —agregó —. Una mujer debe estar segura cuando quiere dar ese paso y con quien lo quiere dar, así su experiencia será un lindo recuerdo y no algo desagradable —con esas palabras Serena se pegó más a él y Darien reaccionó.

— ¿Eso es lo que pasó? ¿Él te presionó para que se acostaran?

La rubia abrazó a Darien con fuerza y negó.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra un buen rato, hundidos en un cómodo silencio y cómplice a la vez, hasta que Serena lo interrumpió y volvió a tocar el tema.

— ¿Sabes Darien? Siempre he sabido quién es el indicado, pero nunca he tenido oportunidad de tener un momento con él

A Darien le dolió la noticia, pero se mantuvo fuerte e impenetrable.

— Pues si estás segura de que es el correcto, no debes esperar el momento y buscar la forma para que suceda.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Serena no volvió a hablar así que el muchacho creyó que se había quedado dormida, hasta que lo sorprendió dándole un beso en el pecho. Darien se tensó con eso, sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y en cambio, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su espalda desnuda.

—Serena ¿qué haces? — preguntó, entre contrariado y excitado

— Lo qué has dicho. Buscar que suceda

— ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy el indicado?

La rubia no contestó, simplemente lo besó.

En ese momento, Darien debió apartarse y decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero ya había perdido la cordura con ese beso que había deseado por años y en vez de apagar el fuego, lo abrasó más. Comenzó por devorarle la boca y acariciarle las piernas que se dejaban ver por la pijama improvisada, hecha con una de sus camisas. Fue descendiendo con los besos hasta llegar al valle de sus senos y sintió que la prenda le estorbaba. Darien, siempre paciente y cauteloso, cayó en desespero y abrió con brutalidad su propia camisa, dejándola inservible y no le importó, pues ya nada le impedía saborear aquellos senos que lo habían atormentado varias noches, desde que vio a la rubia en bikini.

La pasión se desató con desenfreno y después de acariciarse y besarse mutuamente, sintieron que necesitaban más. Darien se despojó con premura de su ropa y sin preguntarle si estaba segura o lista para ello, entró en ella de una sola estocada.

Serena estaba lista para el dolor, sin embargo, solo sintió una pequeña incomodidad que fue relegada al olvido en cuanto sintió entrar y salir a su hombre de su interior. El placer y la fascinación se mezclaron con la felicidad, porque la rubia estaba feliz de haberse entregado al hombre que realmente amaba.

.

.

.

Darien despertó en su habitación solo y sin rastros de que hubiera compartido la cama con alguien. Fue a revisar todo su departamento y tampoco había indicios de que Serena hubiera estado ahí el día anterior. Era tanta la pulcritud que comprendió que todo había sido un sueño, y aunque no era la primera vez que soñaba eso, esta vez había sido más real y vívido.

— Demasiado bueno para ser verdad— se dijo, para luego alistarse para la reunión con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la cafetería, ya todos estaba ahí, inclusive Serena, y él no se inmutó por su presencia pues había superado, hacía mucho, la etapa de sentirse avergonzado por soñar con ella de manera nada decente.

Él no lo notó, pero la rubia lo miraba de manera curiosa.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que alguien preguntó por sus ojeras.

— No pude dormir. Tuve un sueño extraño— contestó.

— ¿Malo? —preguntó Unazuki, preocupada

— Para nada, muy bello en realidad, solo que muy recurrente. Vengo soñándolo muy seguido—contestó con honestidad y Serena escupió su café con la respuesta, viéndolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Él iba a preguntar qué había sucedido, pero Mina se le adelantó.

—Serena ha estado actuando muy raro toda la mañana. Parece que terminar con Diamante le ha afectado.

— ¿Terminaste con Diamante? — preguntó el muchacho con interés y la rubia solo asintió —. Qué pena— dijo y su celular sonó en ese momento. Fue a atenderlo lejos de sus amigos y al regresar, Serena ya no estaba así que él también se despidió.

Pudo haberse quedado con sus amigos y pasar un rato agradable pero la verdad era que solo iba a esas reuniones para ver a la rubia, fuera de las tutorías.

Iba caminado distraídamente hacía su auto, cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

— Sueles soñar que me haces el amor todos los días.

Él se quedó petrificado con eso y como un robot volteó a ver a Serena. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, susurrándole al oído

—Estuviste genial anoche. Me gustaría repetirlo ahora.

Fin

* * *

**Mi Caty, fuiste la primera en leer esto y lo sabes, incluso antes que la beta y prometí que lo subiría pronto, pero ya ves que la beta y yo no hacemos una, ambas somos absorbidas por nuestras ocupaciones, pero bueno, aunque llegue año y medio tarde yo escribí esto con mucho amor para ti, así que espero te haya gustado, un beso.**


End file.
